Pretty Little Liar
by teamreid215
Summary: Life is too short to regret anything. What happens when 2 FBI agents learn that? I know, i suck at summaries. Rated T, but debatable M.
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Little Liar

Ch 1: Fireworks and a Towel

"Oh! That must be them!" I thought to myself as I hopped up from my couch and ran to get the door after hearing 3 petite knocks, a whisper, and a large pounding on the door.

"Jayje, you home?" Garcia shouted from outside. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by a follow-up question.

"Or are you too _busy_?" Emily sing-songed, struggling to get the last word out between giggles from herself and Garcia.

"Well, you know, I Just finished doing Hotch on the couch…" I teased them, swinging open the door to see their mouths agape. "But I _guess _if you need to see me... I _could_ spare a minute or two…"

The three of us burst into a fit of girly giggles. Emily and Garcia both had their eyes wide with surprise and amusement at my previous statement, no doubt, so I decided to keep the epic going. After all, it wasn't completely untrue, I just woke up from a nap, and well… I was dreaming, Okay? Jeez, you can't _honestly _say you've never imagined yourself in my position before, or at least had some sort of fantasy…

"How was it?" Emily squeaked between giggles.

"Well, _of course YOU'D _wanna know…" I trailed off, loving the thought that I was dominating the current conversation, and getting to tease Emily about her non-existent secret love for Hotch. We all knew it was really Reid she loved anyway.

"Puh-leeze." Garcia giggled, "Emily? You did say Hotch, not Reid, right?"

Emily's cheeks turned beet red. "Wha-wha-... No…" she attempted to deny in vain. The blushing kinda gave it away though. If Reid wasn't so clueless, I have no idea what she'd be into by now. Especially since Strauss keeps such tight tabs on Reid. But shh… I'm not supposed to know about that, and duct tape is silver…

"JJ…" Garcia said between giggles, "Out with it."

"Alright, alright. Jeez." I started. I opened my mouth, shut it again, looked to the right (profilers _loooove_ that, it means I'm not making anything up), tilted my head to the right, and looked back at them.

"Well… my doorbell rang, and, well, he was there. And, _of course _I knew what he was there for…" I started, a wicked smile sprouting on my face, raising my eyebrows slightly. Squeals erupted out of the two of them for about 5 full minutes, with the occasional "he" and "he was" and even one "Damn, he's determined!" from Garcia.

"Oh! I've said too much." I giggled. "But you already know how this story ends, right?"

"Hot sex in every room of the house?" Emily asked, giggling.

"You tell me." I winked at Emily. "After all, isn't that what you and Reid do after those Russian movies you go and "watch"?" I made quotation movements with my fingers at the word watch, and that made Emily's whole face turn beet red.

"What's the matter, Emily? Beach sex with Reid giving you a _nasty _sunburn?" Garcia giggled.

In hindsight, the conversation was so funny for me because a week ago… well, some of that fantasy actually… came true.

Let me explain.

We were on a case. It was really bad. Like, so bad I can't bear to recall it in my memory. It was a child rapist thing; he- oh, well, he raped 13-year-olds, impregnated them, and viciously slaughtered their babies before their eyes before burning them alive. Sick bastard. It was bad. Reeeeally bad. It got me thinking that life was really short, and unexpected things could happen and end it in a flash. And the one worst thing in death would be to leave regretting what you didn't do. So, I thought, in a moment surprisingly alcohol-free, I was going to march right up to Hotch's hotel room and get what I wanted, damn it! Or at least, in my sane mind, tell him I had feelings for him. I mean, after that nasty break-up with Will… I just wanted to find love, you know? Life is too short.

I marched up to his hotel room on the last day of that case. The rest of the team had gone home, but there was a dispute about the evidence and stuff, so he stayed as the acting unit chief, and I stayed as the media liaison. Come to think of it, that was probably a major catalyst, having the team thousands of miles away. I knocked on his hotel room door.  
>"Just a minute!" he called. I put my ear to the door and heard a sound that made me wish I'd come 5 minutes earlier- running water.<p>

"How the hell am I going to tell him I love him when he's in a TOWEL?" I thought to myself. "He's gonna think I'm a slut."

I had no more time than that to think as he swung the door open.

"Oh, JJ. Hi! Come in." he invited. I walked in, what else could I do? Plus, well, he was kinda in a towel. He then looked down.

"Sorry for the lack of clothes… uhh… this is rather awkward…" he muttered apologetically.

"So, uh, Hotch, uhh, um, with the case and all, well, uhh, I was thinking, uhh, thinking that life is too short to regret anything…" I started. Man, this was awkward.

"Yes…" He added.

"Well, I kinda wanted to say that I've, well, I've always secretly had feelings for you." I blurted. I then covered my mouth.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"You have?" Hotch smiled. Man, this moment just got 10 times as awkward.

"Umm… Well… Yeah…" I whispered, looking at my feet. There was an awkward silence that hung above us for what felt like 12 hours, but was probably closer to 1 minute.

"JJ, it's okay." He whispered.

"No, it's not. Sorry for barging in on your shower, I should leave." I whispered, embarrassed, my skin redder than the purest of beets.

"No, JJ, stay. There's something I need to tell you too." He whispered, touching my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

That sent chills down my spine, I've waited for so long to feel his touch. It was as warm as a summer's day, but as gentle as a baby's bottom. It felt like heaven, which made me feel even more awkward for barging him… well, he was all wet and drippy. Which was sexy, adding to the awkward. But life was too short to stop now. The worst he could do was say he didn't feel the same way.

"Yes, Hotch?" I whispered back.

"Well, JJ… umm… uhh… well… oh, hell with it. I've always felt the same way. Even-even when I was with Haley, towards the end, I always felt the same way. JJ, you are an amazing woman, and I just want you to know that." He blurted.

That came crashing toward me like a tsunami, shook me like an earthquake, and, most strongly, burned my passion like a large, accelerated, unsub-set gasoline fire. I didn't even expect him to like me as more than an acquaintance, let alone confess his feelings for me, and don't even get me _started _on the whole HALEY thing. That was like a freaking hurricane and tornado amalgamated together (a thing I now found out that _somebody _who just got out of the shower wanted to do with me). I mean, he was so hurt when she left him, when she died, and he blamed himself… oh my gosh, he blamed himself because he was, um, well, attracted to me. Which means that him blaming himself is my fault.

My awkward blushing smile I didn't know I was making turned into a frown, and a sole tear welled up in my eye. I blinked once, twice, even three times, but the tear had absolutely no intention of leaving me alone. The small drop of water, salt, and sweat dripped down my face, smudging my mascara slightly. This tarnish on my face sent me into a frenzied panic. "Now, in addition to the awkward, my makeup is smudged. He must think I came here with every intention of sleeping with him. Great, the slutty liaison and her widower boss- I can see it now. It would be in the tabloids… they'd Photoshop my boobs to make them look bigger, follow me everywhere, I'd lose my job… I'd never get another one unless I decided prostitution was the way to go, which sent more chills down my spine than when Aaron touched me, or I wanted to be a stripper. That would be horrible for Henry too… I mean, how would I be able to give my kid the life he deserved?

"What's the matter, JJ?" Hotch asked, interrupting my train of thought. I took a few deep breaths in, out, in, out. "Whew." I thought to myself, preparing me mentally for what I was going to say. It would be best to tell him what was on my mind, well, besides the obvious thoughts that came along when I saw him in the towel (hey, don't tell me _you _wouldn't have thought the same thing. Being a pretty little liar is _my _job.), Right? I didn't know. So I took the safe road.

"I better go." I whispered. Unfortunately (or not), in the midst of all of my muddled, steamy Hotch thoughts (of which I will not go into detail), I said that in a rather seductive tone. Which, of course, was interpreted as such.

I want to say that his eyes lit up brighter than the sun and glowed like pools of chocolate, he raised his eyebrows, and whispered "Let me follow you" seductively into my ear, nibbled it, we landed on his bed, and, well, create-your-own-ending. Or maybe that he got on his knees and begged me to stay, pleading with all his heart, made puppy dog eyes, and that I couldn't resist him for much longer. Or, my absolute favorite, he grabbed my hand, twirled me back to him gracefully, whispered "You can't leave just yet. Not when the fun just started.", we kissed for hours and hours and hours, and, well, you know. We did it, as we would say in the eighth grade. For some more hours. The undressing part wouldn't be too hard, considering he already was basically nude… but it doesn't really matter, because that's not what happened.

At least not in that particular order…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jennifer Jareau Tells All… well… most of it.

Do you wanna know what really happened? I'm sure you have some ideas in your head that you wouldn't say out loud when there were children present, but they're probably not true. I mean, we didn't do anything _serious _like screw each other, or have him finger me. I mean, I at _least _kept my pants on.

OK, so, back to my seductive mistake. I stood there for a split second, my back facing him, wondering what I should do. Should I leave? I mean, I _really _didn't want to go, but I didn't want him to think I was a slut either. Then, a sudden flashback hit of my purpose for coming here: life was too short to not go after what you wanted. "Oh, what the hell, why not?" I thought to myself as I exited the realm of thought, armed with my decision.

I whipped around to face him with a seductive look on my face, as to make him believe that the comment was meant to be inflicted in a rather seductive tone. I licked my lips.

"Or maybe not." I purred at him, seeing his eyes light up like a predator in search of his most favorite type of prey, and then, winking at him, asked, "Do _you _want me to leave?"

Words were not necessary as he dashed over to me and we started to kiss, each one of us opening our mouths wide as our tongues wrestled for control, hugging each other so tightly that I could…. Well, I could tell you FOR SURE that he was interested, if you know what I mean. We stood there kissing and kissing, and suddenly, his hands started to move. They moved down and down until they were cupping my ass, and then back up again, up my shirt as he grabbed my waist and lifted me onto him, me hugging his neck as we still kissed, only stopping once for a second to invite some oxygen in with us. His hands raced up my back, feeling underneath my bra clasp and moving further apart toward the front. He cupped my breasts in his hand, kissing me more and more.

And then, the phone rang…..

I hopped off of him and he took his hands away.

Hotch's POV:

"Dave." I grumbled under my breath, picking up the phone. "Hey, Dave."

"Hey, Aaron." He spouted back. "Just wanted to see how the case went today. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

"No, I, actually, I was just in the shower."

"With who?" Rossi teased, a hint of meaning behind his voice.

"With WHO?" I asked back, trying to channel my fear into an emotion of being taken aback. If anyone found out about this, it would be Rossi.

"Well, you're there. Alone. With Jennifer. A Few thousand miles away from us here in Quantico. And would you guess who always answers her phone, but is having a bit of a problem picking it up tonight?"  
>"Are you suggesting what I <em>think <em>you're suggesting?"

"Well, if the shoe fits…"

"THE SHOE MOST CERTAINLY DOES NOT. What actual EVIDENCE do you have?"  
>"I have powerful behavioral evidence."<p>

"For example…" I prodded as Jennifer walked out the door holding up one hand and mouthing, "I'll be back in 5 ", closing the door.

"For example, I've watched you salivate every time she bends over, once even a little too much…"

"Damn it", I thought to myself, having a flashback. "I didn't think anybody saw that."

"That does not mean we were 'conserving water and showering with a friend'!" I added angrily, using one of Garcia's favorite quotes this week.

"It also doesn't mean if she offered, your pants wouldn't be off faster if your life depended on it."

"With what other evidence?"

"The fact that I now have a call on the other line."

"Damn it, Rossi. This is none of your damn business."

"I better take that other call…"  
>"And for the record, I kept my pants on."<p>

"So far." He said, laughing as he hung up to switch over to JJ.


End file.
